


Guilt

by Lord_Of_The_Erasers



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Just want to see Josie confronts her lover, Light Angst, i really don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Of_The_Erasers/pseuds/Lord_Of_The_Erasers
Summary: After a fight, Herah Adaar found herself facing her lover





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> reckless!qunari makes my day

_That was not my fault when I kept fighting people_ The qunari thought, palm resting on her swollen cheek. Another boring day in Skyhold with Herah ending up punching this very commander. The Adaar woman couldn’t understand why people were so fond of attacking her, but the thought was washed away as Josephine approached. The worried look on her lover’s face just made Herah feel even guiltier, not only after saw that man, unconscious, being dragged to a healer. She had thought being the Inquisitor would, at least, create some friendly impression to public. It seemed like she was wrong.

“Inquisitor!” Her throat tightened as the ambassador approached, brows furrowing “I heard what happend in the tavern...”

“I’m fine, Josephine.” Herah spoke with the slightest touch of anger to show her current mood “The man’s been taken to healer. Send him something, say that I am sorry or whatever.” The warrior was turning away when Josephine gripped her arm, and with unexpected force, pulled her back. That was when Herah noticed there were tears streaming down the Antivan’s face, her cheeks flushed in such a beautiful shade of brown. The ambassador looked up, eyes met Adaar’s ones. And Maker, this qunari had never seen something that both made her happy and sad at the same time.

“I was worried, Herah.” Josephine raised her voice just a little, enough to attract some fellow nobles who were interested in gossip “Ser Eamon is a bloody knight! You don’t know how many people he has killed, even qunari!” Herah could see how her lover’s body trembled with fear because of such a thought that she might be killed, right where she was powerful most . It was funny, though but she couldn’t feel her nervous laugh coming. All the warrior could think was how to comfort her Josie, how not to make this a mess.

“You can see I am alive without a cut.” That was a lie. His sword couldn’t go through her abdomen but it did leave some scratches along her arms which had been covered carefully. “My Lady Ambassador just thinks too much.” The joke worked perfectly, and Josephine let out a weak giggle, shoved the qunari slightly.

“But that doesn’t explain your attitude, Inquisitor.” Herah’s mind was racing for a suitable answer. Seeing that her lover was stuck with nothing to say, the Antivan continued “I know you have been under much pressure recently. Despite this, you should be careful – not everyone wants to see you success or else.” She drew a long breath, hands tangling with bigger ones “I’d try my best to help you, Inquisitor but you are old enough to understand that this isn’t a game.”

Herah must have looked so heartbroken that Josephine decided to stop her lecture. Instead, she sighed heavily, kissed the tall qunari on her swollen cheek before disappeared down the hall.

 _Maybe I have to work harder_ the Adaar warrior made her way to the private chamber. If she was fortunated enough, all this mess would disappear after some sleep.   

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't get some idea for the Dragon Age long-fic... What do you guys recommend?


End file.
